charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaley Cuoco
Kaley Cuoco is an American actress that portrayed the role of Billie Jenkins throughout Season 8 of Charmed. Career 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter Charmed Secrets of a Small Town Gettin' It Wasted Bratz Passion 4 Fashion Monster Allergy Cougar Club To Be Fat Like Me Your Mommy Kills Animals Killer Movie Penthouse Monster Allergy Mercy Gossip Girl The Big Bang Theory The Last Ride Hop The Drew Peterson Story Images kaleyata.jpg|Kaley Cuoco arrives at The Academy Of Television Arts & Sciences' 21st Annual Hall Of Fame Gala at Beverly Hills Hotel - March 1, 2012 kaleyata0.jpg kaleyata00.jpg kaleyata01.jpg kaleyata1.jpg kaleyata2.jpg kaleyata3.jpg kaleyata4.jpg kaleyata5.jpg KaleyFeb18.jpg|Kaley on the beach - February 18, 2012 KaleyFeb13_(2).jpg|February 13, 2012 KaleyJan29_(2).jpg|January 29, 2012 KaleyScreen1.jpg|18th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards - January 29, 2012 KaleyScreen2.jpg KaleyScreen3.jpg KaleyScreen4.jpg KaleyScreen5.jpg KaleyScreen9.jpg KaleyScreen7.jpgKaleyScreen8.jpg KaleyScreen10.jpg KaleyScreen11.jpg KaleyScreen12.JPG KaleyScreen13.jpg KaleyScreen14.jpg KaleyJan25(0).jpg|January 25, 2012 KaleyJan25(3).jpg KaleyJan19_(2).jpg|January 19, 2012 KaleyWarner1.jpg|HBO's Post 2012 Golden Globe Awards Party at Circa 55 Restaurant - January 15, 2012 KaleyWarner2.jpg KaleyWarner3.jpg kaleyWarner4.jpg KaleyWarner5.jpg KaleyHost24.jpg|On Stage Hosting the PCA's - January 11, 2012 KaleyHost25.jpg KaleyHost26.jpg KaleyHost27.jpg KaleyHost14.jpg KaleyHost1.jpg| KaleyHost2.jpg KaleyHost3.jpg KaleyHost4.jpg KaleyHost5.jpg KaleyHost6.jpg KaleyHost7.jpg KaleyHost8.jpg KaleyHost9.jpg KaleyHost15.jpg KaleyHost13.jpg KaleyHost13.5.jpg Kaley13.9.jpg Kaley13.8.jpg Kaley13.7.jpg Kaley13.6.jpg KaleyHost10.jpg KaleyHost12.jpg KaleyHost11.5.jpg KaleyHost11.6.jpg KaleyHost14.1.jpg KaleyHost14.2.jpg KaleyHost16.jpg KaleyHost18.jpg KaleyHost19.jpg KaleyHost20.jpg KaleyHost21.jpg KaleyHost17.jpg KaleyHost22.jpg KaleyHost23.jpg KaleyHost28.jpg|Backstage at the People's Choice Awards - January 11, 2012 KaleyHost40.jpg|With Faith Hill KaleyHost29.jpg KaleyHost30.jpg KaleyHost31.jpg|With Cast of "Two Broke Girls" KaleyHost32.jpg|With Cobie Summers KaleyHost33.jpg KaleyHost35.jpg KaleyHost36.jpg KaleyHost37.jpg|With David Boreanaz KaleyHost38.jpg KaleyHost39.jpg|With Pauley Perrette KaleyPCA1.jpg|Kaley walks the Red Carpet at the 2012 People's Choice Awards - January 11, 2012 KaleyPCA3.jpg KaleyPCA4.jpg KaleyPCA5.jpg KaleyPC7.jpg KaleyPCA8.jpg KaleyJan9_(2).jpg|January 9, 2o12 Kaley100(0).jpg|"The Big Bang Theory" 100th Episode Celebration - December 16, 2011 kaley100(1).jpg Kaley100(2).jpg Kaley100(3).jpg KaleyPlayboy1.jpg|Playboy Magazine - December 2011 KaleyPlayboymag2.jpg KaleyDec15.jpg|December 15, 2011 kaleywicked01.jpg|At Wicked Opening Night - December 2, 2011 KaleyWicked.jpg| KaleyWicked02.jpg KaleyWicked03.jpg KaleyWicked04.jpg KaleyWicked05.jpg KaleyWicked06.jpg KaleyWicked07.jpg KaleyWicked08.jpg KaleyGQ1.jpg|16th Annual GQ 'Men Of The Year' Celebration - November 20, 2011 KaleyGQ2.jpg|With Jodi Lyn O'Keefe and Johnny Garecki KaleyGQ3.jpg KaleyGQ4.jpg KaleyGQ5.jpg KaleyGQ7.jpg KaleyInTime1.jpg|At the "In Time" Premiere - November 9, 2011 KaleyAwards2.jpg|At the 2010 People's Choice Award Nominees Announcement - November 8, 2011 KaleyAwards4.jpg KaleyAwards3.jpg KaleyAwards5.jpg KaleyAwards6.jpg KaleyAwards7.jpg KaleyAwards8.jpg|With Sharon Osbourne KaleyAwards13.jpg KaleyAwards9.jpg KaleyAwards10.jpg KaleyAwards11.jpg KaleyAwards12.jpg KaleyAwards1.jpg KaleyAfro.jpg KaleySet1.jpg KaleySet2.jpg KaleySet3.jpg KaleySet4.jpg KaleySet5.jpg KaleyBigBangCast1.jpg KaleyBigBangCast2.jpg Kaleygirlfriends.jpg KaleyJOK.jpg KaleyBBT.jpg KaleyG.jpg KaleyTW1.jpg KaleyTw.jpg KaleyTW3.jpg KaleyTC.jpg Kaleyreg1.jpg|Arriving at Live! with Regis & Kelly - October 1, 2011 Kaleyreg2.jpg KaleyVeg1.jpg|VEGAS Magazine Celebration of Cover Star Party - September 24, 2011 KaleyVeg2.jpg KaleyVeg3.jpg KaleyVeg4.jpg Kaleyveg6.jpg KaleyVeg7.jpg KaleyDavid.jpg|With David Spade at 2011 Emmy Awards - September 18, 2011 KaleyDavid2.jpg KaleyDavid3.jpg KaleyEmmyAwards2011(2).jpg|Arriving at the 2011 Emmy Awards - September 18, 2011 KaleyEmmyAwards2011.jpg KaleyEmmy1.jpg|2011 Entertainment Weekly and Women in Film Pre-Emmy Party - September 17, 2011 KaleyEmmy2.jpg| KaleyEmmy3.jpg KaleyEmmy4.jpg KaleyEmmy5.jpg KaleyEmmy6.jpg Kaleyvegas1.jpg|Vegas Magazine - Sept 2011 KaleuVegas2.jpg KaleyVegas3.jpg KaleyVegas4.jpg KaleyVegas5.jpg KaleyPorsche.jpg KaleyPorsche1.jpg KaleyPorsche2.jpg KaleyPorsche3.jpg KaleyTeenChoice1.jpg|At the Teen Choice Awards - August 7, 2011 KaleyTeenChoice3.jpg KaleyTeenChoice.jpg| KaleyTeenChoice4.jpg KaleyTeenChoice5.jpg KaleyTeenChoice6.jpg KaleyTeenChoice7.jpg KaleyTeenChoice8.jpg KaleyTeenChoice9.jpg KaleyTeenChoice2.jpg KaleyBigBang2011.jpg|With cast of Big Bang Theory - July 2011 KaleyBigBang1.jpg KaleyBigBang2.jpg KaleyBigBang3.jpg KaleyCuoco1.jpg KaleyCuoco2.jpg KaleyCuoco3.jpg KaleyComicCon1.jpg|At Comic Con in San Diego - July 23, 2011 KaleyComicCon2.jpg kaleyComicCon3.jpg KaleyWatch.jpg|On the cover of Watch magazine, August 2011 Kaley07.jpg KaleyMain.jpg Kaley02.jpg|Fuse's Top 100 Sexiest Video Countdown - June 14, 2011 Kaley01.jpg Kaley03.jpg Kaley04.jpg Kaley05.jpg Kaley06.jpg KaleyPS.jpg|P.S. ARTS Bag Lunch Sponsored by Dior Beauty - June 01, 2011 Trivia *On September 18, 2011 Kaley presented the Emmys for Outstanding Reality Competition Show and Outstanding Writing for Variety, Music or Comedy series to Amazing Race and "The Daily Show with Jon Stewart" with her former 8 Simple Rules co-star David Spade. Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars